The Fall
The Fall is the eighth episode in the first season of Dinosaur Island Revival. It lasts 16 minutes and 43 seconds. Plot A Therizinosaurus cuts down some branches and foiliage to eat. As it does it's thing, Melvin appears and, as he attempts to kill it, calls for backup. Crash runs into the Therizinosaurus, knocking it over. As the Therizinosaurus gets up, Blizzard comes in and the three distract them from Smokey, who eventually comes in to kill it. They then drag it back to their lair. At their lair, along with many other corpses, they eat at their leisure. Melvin decides to sleep. While they mainly eat up the Styracosaurus corpse, the other corpses are bing preserved for something. Smokey and Blizzard then go out to find some more food. Some time later, they find a Nasutoceratops in the plains. They let it do it's own thing until it (hopefully) goes near their lair. Unfortunately, an Allosaurus known as Fury was also stalking it. Smokey and Blizzard, who want the corpse as well, offer him to join the Scavengers. Fury accepts the offer, as he took note of how succesful predators they were. They then drag the Nasutoceratops back to their lair. In the Dark Woodland, Drax is all alone, trying to find his own kind (yet unaware of the fact that he's the last of his kind). As he walks, he hears a very loud noise accompanied by an earthquake. Thinking he's about to die, he looks up and sees nothing. As the noise and earthquake subside, he looks down and sees Rocket going towards him, and starts wondering how did Rocket make all that noise and make the earth shake. Behemoth, who was actually the one who made the noise and earthquakes all along, appears and grazes at a nearby tree. He decides to join them in their migration to the north. With the Spinosaurus family, Anubis takes Nimbus out for a hunt. They then encounter Anubis' last son who got forced to go on his own after he became too old to be looked after. Said son goes to his father and wants him to help him, but Anubis tells him to go on his own since he's an adult now. At The Salt Desert, the Ceratopsian herd goes on a journey to the North. As they go on, Shadow, Shamen, and Allan appear, creating a stampede. Zeus tries to keep the herd organized as they run off, as well as Strack. In the chaos, the herd divides into two. One is lead by Strack while the other one is lead by Zeus. As the ceratopsians who go with Zeus run to some safe place, the ones who went with Strack fall into the Great Divide. Allan and Shamen decide to not follow them as its suicidal, so they decide to let them die. A week later, only Zeus, two new unnamed members, Tony, Olivia, Pauline, and Tank are left at the North. The other half, which consists of Hades, Blaze, Orion, Strack, Riggly, and Crimson start to die off, with no chance of surviving at all, especially with the fact that the Utahraptors have found them. Gallery (TBA) Appearing Characters *Melvin *Crash *Blizzard *Smokey *Fury *Drax *Rocket *Behemoth *Anubis *Nimbus *Zeus *Tony *Olivia *Pauline *Tank *Hades *Blaze *Orion *Strack *Riggly *Crimson *Shadow *Shamen *Allan Trivia *According to Camosaurus, he said that while writing the script for the episode, Strack was supposed to eat the rest of the herd, but that was cut out